


Control Crowns really work.

by DemonizedStories



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: #rouxlsabuse, Lancer shows up for one second, M/M, Mpreg, Rape??, fcc, idk how to tag, im going to hell, maybe 5, technically first fic, this was based off of kinky drabbles tf you want, um there will be swearing, who the hecc knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonizedStories/pseuds/DemonizedStories
Summary: so um, this is based off of Jellyfiggles' Kinky Ficlets (which will be linked)prompt one: Pet-playprompt three:  dubcon + hypnosisim going to hell





	1. The beginning i guess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jellyfiggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfiggles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kinky Ficlets (DR)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820098) by [Jellyfiggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfiggles/pseuds/Jellyfiggles). 



> 'tis a good idea to read the prompts if you wanna know- well just read the third one cause like, the first one doesnt have the kin- go read it please i beg
> 
>  
> 
> (also im not writing all that complex bs when rouxls thinkin' cause that shit hard af)

The King looked at Rouxls Kaard. Former Duke of Puzzles, now Pet -he told lancer rouxls became the queen/lesser king- of the King. 

But how did this happen? Well, it started when the former Duke was talking to the King about something he created called a 'control crown'. At first, he didn't believe him, until he actually showed him the crown.

 

 

_"...this crown can control any of my subjects... without a clear demonstration?"_

 

_"W-well if thy could-"_

 

_"Put it on Kaard."_

 

The only thing Kaard would hear forever would be Static.

It truly was a good thing The King used the crown on Rouxls because he would be lying if he didn't say he thought the Duke looked even a little good. For an egotistical asshole. Truly, this is where he would use him the most, having him sit on his lap all day, petting him and praising him, even if he couldn't react normally. Sometimes he would have Kaard suck him off after a long day, or even better, pound him into the bed, wall, or floor in his bedroom. It was amazing, knowing that Rouxls would quite literally do anything he asked of him. No matter how tall the task, or how ridiculous it was.   

-Rouxls' Pov before crown-

"Sire..Whilst I.. I respect thy with the utmost-" 

"I told you to put the crown on, Kaard."

Rouxls was shaking a little, nervously staring up at his King, just to see if he was lying or not, and based on how serious his face looked... very slim chances of this being some cruel joke. He looked at the crown before looking back at the King. He rose his hands, shaking, and placed it on his head. Everything began to slow down, his thoughts melting away, the noises around him became very light static, he lost feeling in every part of his body, before he completely lost control of everything. The King said something, he couldn't quite hear, but his legs walked over to him and kneeled in front of the king.

 

       Sometimes, He'd slightly gain conscience if the crown was tipped slightly.

And sometimes, those were the worst times.

 

He was in the middle of.. giving the King a blowjob when the crown was knocked off by the King by accident. "T-Thine majesty?.." The King's attention was suddenly on him. "Where did the crown go?" "S-Sire I-" "Where. Did. The. Crown. Go?" 'I.. I don't know.." "Find it and put it back on." He looked for the crown(which didn't take long since, well.. It was a crown. easy to find in a blue room), and put it back on. Static. Again. And before he knew it, he saw himself riding the King. He wanted to cry, scream for help.. Lancer.. What did the King tell Lancer? Clearly, someone would've noticed...

_Is this what death was like?_


	2. okay so my xxx plan to create a book about kin- i mean cool stuff

so this really a kind of ask-y chapter:

 

I have three ideas, all contributing to the endings/the last one don't, and they all have the control crown

 

1\. pacifist: Rouxls is tasked with serving the dethroned king, and the king finds the control crown and remembers how it works

2\. neutral/ ~~no one likes you~~ : just more rouxls being fucked by the king

3\. Rouxls is turned into a female on accident, tries to take a shower, but the king is like: nah

 

please vote

 

ill probs wait about.. three days? maybe four?

also, you can suggest stuff if you want

 


	3. Rule 63 or some bull (preview so people can give some critiscism)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im just gonna do them all
> 
> -2018 me
> 
> (also happy boi shows up)
> 
> (also writing for rouxls talking is fricking hard)

Rouxls had no idea what the hecc happened. One moment he was himself, the next.. He.. was a mother fucking  ** _SHE_**. 

-flashback-

"So..Thoust Prince has found something in thine field?" Lancer nodded happily. "Mhm! I found it next to a little bush! Can you tell me what it does, Lesser Dad?" Rouxls sighed. "No. I'mst afraid I haven'tst the faintest idea what it does." Lancer looked at the potion and threw the cap off. "Guess we'll find out!" Rouxls quickly realized the prince was gonna drink the potion himself. "NO" He grabbed the potion quickly from Lancer and held it over him. "Thy Father would never forigvest me if you drank this and somethine bad happenedeth.." Lancer pouted and walked off. Rouxls thought about throwing it away... (which would've been the better idea..) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do your worst


	6. Sorry.

All of my deltarune fics are on hiatus until further notice. I’m sorry.


End file.
